Sin apellido
by OMGlovesyou
Summary: Una chica sin apellido llega al instituto. ¿Que pasara cuando esa exuberante rubia llame a Erza Erza-nee, descubran que tiene dos años menos pero aun asi va a su curso, y que fue la unica capaz de ganar a la gran "Titania" en una batalla? ¿Que pasaria si tuviera una sonrisa que alterara a un idiota asexuado? ¿Seria capaz de superar el pasado? Universo alterno mal summary lo se T-T
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de un chico no muy ordinario, que iba a un instituto no muy normal, y vivia en un pueblo muy fuera de lo común.

Esta es la historia de una chica muy timida, que se mudó a un pueblo, que le cambiaria la vida por completo.

POV Normal

En una de las calles de un pueblo llamado Magnolia, un autobus se paraba en la parada principal, como cada dia, a la misma hora. Pero a parte de todos los que subian para ir a trabajar, una persona que jamas nadie habia visto por allí, bajo. Con su melena rubia, y con sus ojos achocolatados, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, y a recorrerlo con sus propios ojos. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco, le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, era un vestido de tirantes liso. A su lado, una maleta dorada y con adornos plateados. Tenia una figura marcada, buenas curvas en todos lados, hermosa para los ojos de cualquier hombre. Lástima que ella fuera tan timida. Y de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron, al ver una melena roja, y unos ojos mas bien grises.

¿?: Erza-nee! -exclamó la chica-

Erza: Lucy!

Lucy fue corriendo hacia Erza, no sin antes darle las gracias al conductor del autobus, aunque no fuera necesario. Le habia costado decirselo, pero vamos, se debia de tener educacion.

Lucy: Te extrañe tanto! Padre no me dejo... no me dejo irme, me escape! Erza-nee!

Erza: Lucy... Tu padre no te dejo eh... Aunque no tengo que decir nada, se como es tu padre. Yo también te extrañe mucho, mi querida amiga.

Lucy: Erza-nee! Vamos que solo me quedan 10 min.!

Erza: Okey! -dijo sonriente. Por fin se habia vuelto a reunir con ella, a quien tenia por protegida y hermanita. Aunque no lo fueran de verdad.-

Erza era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, con un gran sentido del compañerismo y un gran fisico. La cosa era que era muy temida por todos. Se la conocia por "Titania", una chica capaz de someter al mas salvaje, aunque la salvaje fuera ella. Poseedora de una gran fuerza, y una gran inteligencia, era quien infundaba orden en el instituto del pueblo, Fairy Tail Academy. Su fetiche por el ecchi, las armaduras y sus fantasias con Jellal, la hacian una mujer un poco rara. Amaba las tartas de fresa, y todo tipo de dulces. Terca y orgullosa, admirada por muchos y muchas. Admiraba con creces al director de la academia, Makarov. Aunque él era un poquito pasota en cuando a las batallas que se producian en el instituto y les perdonara todo a los causantes, ella no lo hacia. Erza, era, sin duda alguna, la mujer mas temida por todas y cada una de las personas a las que conocia. Pero habia una sola persona en el mundo a la que no podia ni siquiera llegar a regañar. Ella. Lucy habia conseguido cautivar su corazon, asi adoptandola como hermanita des de pequeñas. El padre de Lucy las separó, y se mudaron, pero nunca perdieron el contacto. Ella se mudo a este pueblo y hace unas semanas Lucy le explicó a Erza sobre los tratos de su padre, y como ella pretendia fugarse. Erza, le dijo que se podia ir a vivir con ella, aunque ella al principio se negó, le insistió mucho, y ahora se quedaria en frente de la casa de ella, porque con lo terca (con cariño) que era Lucy, no habia querido irse a vivir con ella. "Serian muchos gastos" dijo. Aun asi Erza le compró un pequeño apartamento al lado del de ella, asi podrian irse juntas hasta el salon de clases. Porque si era verdad que Erza era mayor que ella, pero seguian siendo del mismo año, ya que a Lucy le habian adelantado 2 cursos por su inteligencia. Y de ello, Erza estaba muy orgullosa.

Erza: Bien, llegamos! Esta sera tu casa, el camion vino ayer por la mañana y mis padres y yo te lo desempaquetamos todo.

Lucy: Erza-nee! Gracias! Despues de organizarlo todo pasare por vuestra casa a agradeceros!

Erza: No hace falta, Lucy. Estaremos tanto yo como mis padres para ti siempre. No lo olvides! Pero igual pasa por mi casa, te entregare el uniforme de la escuela y los horarios, iras a mi misma clase, no te preocupes. Y de paso cuando llegues hablamos un poco, hace mucho que no hablabamos cara a cara.

Lucy: Claro! Bueno, adiós, Erza-nee!

Erza: Hasta luego!

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico pelirosa, un peliazul oscuro, un peliazul claro y un pelinegro comentaban algo.

Tipo pelirosado: Oye, Gray, como crees que sera el nuevo estudiante?

Gray: No lo se, solo lo conoce Erza.

En cuanto Gray dijo esa palabra, un escalofrio recorrió por la espalda de los 4 muchachos.

Tipo peliazulado claro: Erza... -Si bien al pobre se le habia ido el escalofrio, ahora estaba fantaseando-

Tipo pelirosado: Jellal.. no me digas que estas fantaseando con la presidenta? -estalló en risas-

Jellal: No! - Jellal ya estaba rojo con las fantasias, pero cuando el pelirosa dijo eso, es que parecia un tomate andante.- Natsu! No lo vuelvas a decir!

Natsu: Entonces si! Jajajaj Jellal que crudo lo tienes!

Gray: Esta vez le doy la razón al cerebro de carbón.

Natsu: Que me dijiste, Stripper!?

Jellal: Gray, tu ropa.

Gray: Uo! Donde se fue!?

Natsu: Jajajaja.

Gray: Te estas riendo, llama andante?

Natsu: Claro que si, nevera con patas!

Tipo pelinegro: Podeis dejar de molestar!?

Natsu: Vamos, cerebro de metal, o es que tienes miedo de que el gran Natsu te de una paliza?

Jellal: Gajeel, no caigas, no caigas -susurraba el pobre Jellal, rezando-

Gajeel: Con que quieres pelea, eh, Salamander!?

Y asi, empezo una de sus tipicas peleas, en donde Jellal se mantenia apartado, tan solo no queria gastar energias, ya las gastaba suficiente en fantasias con su amada Erza.

Y ese era el grupito de cuatro, que eran los peleoneros del pueblo, los principales jugadores del equipo de baloncesto del instituto, los chicos mas populares, a la vez que los mas lentos en captar las cosas. Asi eran aquel grupito, inseparables.

Natsu era en si, una explosion. Él habia sido en muchas ocasiones el mas herido, aunque era conocido en si por no dejar ni una batalla sin ganar. El fuego le encanta, tiene una extraña mania.. no, mas bien es una obsesion con destruir cosas, y a parte, tenia una hermosa sonrisa. Era el mas alegre, levantaba siempre el animo. Aunque en las peleas llegaba a dar miedo. Nunca habis logrado vencer a la temible Erza. Ni él, ni nadie que él conocia. A parte del mas explosivo, era el mas peleonero, y cuya pasion y mente solo pensaban en pelear. Si bien ponia a sus amigos y a Fairy Tail por delante de todo y todos. "Salamander" era el apodo que se habia ganado, tanto por su pasion por el fuego como por su seriedad en las peleas. Y el miedo que infundaba el mas grande luchador en la ciudad, podria verse como una cucaracha en contra del miedo que infundaba él.

Jellal, el mas aseñado de todos, era el secretario del consejo estudiantil, y aunque antes estubiera cegado por las peleas, Natsu y el resto le abrieron los ojos. Ahora estudia en el instituto Fairy Tail con ellos, y se habia mudado al pueblo. Cuando entró, y vio a su amada Erza, no lo pudo reprimir, se culpó por haberla dejado sola durante la niñez, porque si, la habia dejado sola, y por ello se culpaba mucho, aunque la ama decia que no podian estar juntos porque él era un pecador y ella un ángel, según él. No pudo imaginarse nunca que Erza le corresponda, asi que oculta sus obvios sentimientos. Tambien se ve que el unico capaz de vencerlo fue Natsu. Sin contar a Erza, claro. Esa chica podia con el incluso en sus pensamientos.

Gajeel, un chico rudo, pelinegro, llevaba el pelo hasta la cintura. En la cara tenia muchos piercings. Estaba a la par con la fuerza de Natsu, aunque nunca lo habia vencido. No por nada le llamaban "Salamander", y aunque no lo admitiria nunca, le decia asi por el gran respeto que le tenia. Siempre estaba con un posado como si estubiera molesto, pero su verdadera aficion era molestar a Levy, a la cual siempre molestaba con su estatura. Él era el mas alto de los cuatro, a parte del que tenia una apariencia mas ruda. Tenia una gran obsesion con el hierro. Aunque todo se a de decir, estar enamorado de la chica a la que una vez heriste, es malo. Si, él hirió a Levy. A SU Levy. Nunca se lo perdonaria por hacer algo asi. Pero, ella dijo que le habia perdonado.

Y, por ultimo, Gray. Él era un chico frío con el sexo femenino, y en resumidas cuentas con todos. Muy pocas personas eran amioas suyos, pero si lo eran eran amigos de él de por vida. Con quien tenia una relacion mas violenta, por asi decirlo era con Natsu. Siempre se molestaban, con lo qual siempre tuvo esa relacion "amigo-enemigo". Se odiaban con amor. Eran algo asi como hermanos gemelos. Erza era la unica capaz de detener sus peleas, a las que normalmente se unia Gajeel. Tenia una extraña, pero que muy extraña costumbre de desnudarse, y quedarse en calzoncillos. Ni él se enteraba de cuando hacia eso, pero lo hacia. También tenia una extraña obsesion con el hielo, y lo único que comia eran helados. Prácticamente toda su dieta eran helados. Que digo, TODA su dieta eran helados. Por no decir que tenia una acosadora personal. Si, una acosadora. Y, aunque él no lo admitiria nunca, sin sus acosos no seria él. Él se habia enamorado de su acosadora. Ella tambien era una gran fan de las peleas, pero él la derrotó y le empezó a llamarle Gray-sama. Sinceramente sin ella se sentiria vacio.

Estos eran los cuatro chicos mas rudos, mas lentos, mas sexys, mas deportistas, mas populares, mas peleoneros y mas alegres (en su mayoria) del pueblo de Magnolia. No habia quien no los conociera. Habia dos enamorados que no se daban cuenta de a quien amaban, uno que solo fantaseaba con su amada y otro al que todos creian mas asexual que una ameba. Tres de los cuatro eran amigos de la infancia de Erza, dos de ellos habian caido en las peleas, aunque ahora ya lo habian dejado mas o menos de lado (seguian igual, pero no peleaban sin razon) uno tenia el pelo mas afeminado del mundo, otro tenia un tatuaje en la cara, pero lo que tenian todos, eran sus marcas de Fairy Tail. Porque eras de Fairy Tail si tenias esa marca, estubiera donde estubiera y del color que fuera. Porque aquella marca era la promesa que hacian al ser parte de la familia de Fairy Tail, aquella marca significaba su familia, significaba que ellos eran de Fairy Tail. Y esos cuatro eran los "heroes" que peleaban (junto con todos los demas, y con erza, pero mas ellos cuatro) contra los que la tenian contra Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Bien! Mañana lo descubriremos!

Jellal: Si, mañana podremos ver quien es el nuevo!

Gray: O nueva.

Gajeel: Dios, solo espero que no sea como Erza, ya que segun ella son parientes o algo parecido...

A todos se les volvió ese intranquilo escalofrio. Si con una Erza acababan en el hospital, con dos estaban muertos.

Natsu: Solo espero que no sea como ella -dijo con cara de susto-

Gray: Ya ves...

Jellal: Erza...

Gajeel: Bueno, lo perdimos -miro a Jellal con una sonrisa un poco malefica- Oh! Hola Erza!

Jellal: Erza? Donde?

Gajeel no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír, seguido de sus otros dos acompañantes.

Gray: Dios! Jellal es mas obvio que te guste Erza que a ella le gusten los dulces!

Natsu: No.. Puedo... Respiraar! Jajajajaj – Gajeel pensó que Natsu estaba a punto de perder la vida con su ataque de risa-

Jellal: Ja, ja, ja.

Y asi se la pasaron la tarde los cuatro chicos mas sexys que este mundo a podido ver.

En la casa de Erza, Lucy y ella estubieron hablando de todo, y de todas las cosas vividas, de chicos, de amigas, de todo. Aunque ese era el caso de Erza, ya que Lucy de contar sobre amigos no tenia demasiado.Y asi pasó la tarde para ellas tambien.

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Erza: Lucy! Vamos, ya estas lista? Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde!

Lucy: Si, si ya bajo, Erza-nee.

Erza: Que bien te queda el uniforme!

Lucy: De verdad? Que bien!

Erza: Bien, vamonos enseguida o no llegaremos para rellenar a tiempo los papeles.

Lucy: Es verdad! Vamos!

Erza: Bien!

Asi, las dos chicas corrieron hasta llegar al instituto.

¿?: Erza! Quien es?

Erza: Ah! Hola Natsu, Gray. Ella es...

Lucy se oculto detrás de Erza, pues en verdad era MUY timida.

Natsu: Porque se oculta?

Erza: Es que.. es un poco timida.

Gray: Pero antes bien que hablaba contigo no?

Erza: Bueno esque..

Lucy: Erza-nee, quienes son? - dijo con voz miedosa-

Natsu/Gray: ERZA-NEE!?

Erza los fulmino con la mirada.

Erza: Son Gray, el del pelo azul oscuro, y el otro es Natsu, el pelirosa.

Lucy: Son los dos chicos de los que me hablaste ayer?

Erza: Si, asi es. - esbozo una sonrisa maternal, para tranquilizar a la pobre Lucy, quien tenia mucho miedo de esas personas-

Gray y Natsu se miraron. Estaban alucinando. Erza, la tan temida Erza, quien no soportaba que le dijeran precisamente Erza-nee, quien tenia la mirada mas asesina que hubieras visto jamas, le estaba sonriendo a aquella chica maternalmente, no la habia mandado al hospital cuando le dijo Erza-nee, y habia permitido que se ocultase detras de ella, cosa que si fuera otra persona hubiera respondido con un " ve y pelea cobarde!". Pero no. No lo hizo. Esa chica habia hechizado a Erza.

Natsu/Gray: Como te llamas?

Lucy: L-Lu..Lucy.

Natsu: Con que Lucy, eh? Entonces te llamare.. Luce!

Lucy: ...Pero si mi nombre es L..Lucy

Gray: Lucy, verdad?

Lucy: Asi.. asi es.

Gray/Natsu: ¿QUE LE HICISTE A ERZA?

Lucy: Perdon?

Erza: Dejalos, estan locos. -les dedico una fulminante mirada, y luego miro a Lucy con tranquilidad.

Cuando las dos chicas se fueron...

Gray: Oye, si la llamo Erza-nee...

Natsu: Sera que es la nueva estudiante? Pero dijeron que iba en nuestro curso, y se ve mas pequeña, no crees?

Gray: Si, tienes razon, no creo que sea ella. Pero aun asi me intriga, no la habia visto nunca, y ya sabes que aqui todos nos conocemos...

Gajeel: Hey! Chavales, de que hablabais?

Gray/Natsu: Una chica hechizo a Erza. Pero solo funciona con ella -le miraron asustados-

Gajeel: HA? Bueno, vamos tirando, que tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

Gray: Si... Mejor que si. -en shock-

Natsu: -en shock-

Jellal: Y a este que le pasa?

Gajeel: Ni idea. Vamos o Erza nos matara.

Gajeel y Jellal cogieron a sus amigos como sacos de patatas, y se los echaron el los hombros. Ni siquiera prestaban atencion a las miradas de las chicas. Se dirigieron al salon donde estudiaban todos juntos (por suerte) y justo sono el timbre, que hizo reaccionar a Gray y a Natsu. Todos se extrañaron, Erza no estaba todavia alli.

Despues de cinco minutos, entró su tutor, Gildarts, junto con Erza y el nuevo alumno, quien resultó ser Lucy.

Gray/Natsu: TU!

Lucy: ... S...Si?

Erza: No alcen la voz!

Gray/Natsu: Aye!

Gildarts: Ella es la nueva estudiante. Presentate.

Lucy: Me... Me ll...llamo.. L..Lu..Lucy.

Todos: ¿Como?

Erza: DIJO QUE SE LLAMA LUCY!

Todos: AYE!

Gildarts: Bien, ronda de preguntas.

Natsu: No eres muy joven para este curso?

Lucy: si, me..adelantaron dos años. -ya le habia cogido un poco de confianza al pelirosado-

Gray: Y tu apellido?

Lucy: No... No tengo – y sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas-

Jellal: De que conoces a Erza?

Lucy: A Erza-nee?

A todos se les erizaron los pelos -menos a Natsu y a Gray, claro, ya lo habian experimentado-. Todos temian lo peor.

Lucy: Oye, Erza-nee, porque se ven asustados?

Ahora si, todos daban por muerta a esa pobre chica. Mas lo que hizo Erza los dejo confundidos.

Erza: Por nada, Lucy. -le dirigio una mirada reconfortante, que hizo que Lucy se sintiera un poco mas segura-

Lucy: Bien entonces... Erza es mi mejor amiga. Somos como hermanas.

Erza: Ya la habeis oído... Soy como su hermana. Si le poneis un dedo encima...

Lucy no le dejo terminar la frase.

Lucy: Erza-nee, no te enfades, sabes que se defenderme bien, no por algo soy cinturon negro en todas y cada una de tus clases de defensa. Vamos, ellos no hicieron nada.

Erza: Si me lo pides asi.. Bien, que se le va a hacer.

Includo Gildarts se quedo de piedra. Erza, la gran Erza, estaba resignandose, por una niña dos años menor que ella, cuya fuerza, teniendo encuenta que era cinturon negro en todas las clases de Erza, era igualable a la de todos los de la clase junta!? ¿¡La gran Erza!?

Gildarts: Alguna.. otra pregunta?

Gajeel: Oye, como sobreviviste a las clases de Erza?

Lucy: Ah? Sobrevivir?

Erza: Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Gajeel: Entonces cambiare la pregunta. ¿Cuando te tardaste en convertirte en cinturon negro en todas las clases de Erza?

Lucy: Unos... 4 o 5 meses, puede. O eran 3..?

Todos: Estamos muertos.

Erza: Esa es mi hermanita!

Gildarts: Bien, continuemos con la clase, Lucy.. Sientate al lado de Natsu, no hay nadie ahi.

Lucy: Bien.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, hasta que en la hora del recreo Lucy se vió envuelta entre los compañeros de su clase, Erza tenia que ir a ver al director, asi que no estaba alli para alejarlos. Todos le empezaron a hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas, hasta que una tal Lissana se acercó a Lucy (claro esta, Lissana era de otra clase)

Lissana: Oye, como te llamabas?

Lucy: ...

Lissana: Tan rápido te quedaste sin habla? Entonces, que te parece si te digo quien manda en esta escuela?

Lucy: Me llamo Lucy, y tu? - dijo ignorando la amenaza de Lissana-

Lissana: Me llamo Lissana, niñata engreída. Sabes? Soy bastante fuerte. - en eso Lissana le intentó dar con el puño en la cara, mas Lucy le aturó-

Lucy: No quiero problemas, si? - dijo en tono inocente.

Lissana: Pero.. QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!? EH!?

Lucy: Yo? Nadie. Pero no quiero que termines en una pelea que no puedes ganar. Asi que dejemos esto, no crees que es lo mejor? - esta vez fue ella la que amenazó. Sin duda era la alumna de Erza, pensaron todos-

Lissana: Tan chulia te me pones, eh? Entonces ven conmigo, rarita.

Lucy: No me arrastres así, por favor.

Lissana: Tu. Yo. Ahora.

Lucy: Te doy 3 segundos. Erza me dijo que es tradición aqui, no quiero romperla. 1... -Lissana siguió igual- 2...

Lissana: Crees que te haré caso? Vamos, yo nunca me retiro.

Lucy: 3! -en cuanto contó tres, Lissana estaba en el suelo, retorciendose de dolor al instante-

Todos: P..pero que...

Lucy: Te dije hasta tres, la próxima vez respeta, vale? - asi volvió a tener ese rostro inocente-

Natsu: Wow! De verdad eres fuerte! Ni siquiera vi cuando la tiraste al suelo!

Erza: Bien hecho Lucy!

Lucy: Erza-nee.. me viste?

Erza: Claro! Como no hacerlo! No por algo eres la única que a logrado vencerme! Que orgullosa estoy de ti!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lucy... HABIA VENCIDO A ERZA!?

Lucy: Vamos, Erza-nee, no es para tanto. Y Natsu, lo siento, que decias?

Natsu: En.. EN VERDAD ERES MUY FUERTE! LUCHA CONMIGO!

Lucy: EEH!?

Gray: Y CONMIGO!

Gajeel: Oye, coneja, conmigo tambien!

Jellal: Erza...-fantaseando-

Erza: Jellal...-embobada-

Lucy: Erza-nee! No me dejes!

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: LUCHA CONMIGO!

Lucy: Etto... No, gracias

Natsu: Eh? Porque no?

Lucy: Porque no me gusta pelear! Solo lo aprendi por... - en eso, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, asi que prácticamente cerró la boca-

Natsu: Por..?

Lucy: Por.. nada. Por nada.

Gray: Pero que... Debe ser un tema complicado...

Gajeel: Ya lo creo.. La coneja debe tener problemas con algo.

Todos: Coneja!?

Gajeel: Bueno, se parece a un pequeño conejo, no?

Todos se dieron un Face Palm, por la poca lógica que tenia aquello.

Gajeel: Tsk.. no entendeis las similitudes...

Bueno. Gajeel siempre ponia apodos. Era normal. Mas o menos... normal. Como todos.

Natsu: Bueno, entonces... Seamos amigos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, lo siento! En verdad lo siento! Pero me fui de vacaciones con mi familia por mi aniversario (me salte clases :3) y ahora ya tengo 14 añoooos! Wiii! Y siento haberme tardado tanto, juro que intente subirlo mas temprano pero queria que me saliera bien (y aun asi es una chapuza T-T) creo que no sirvo para esto T-T mentira lo que quiere esta autora es que le deis animos .w. pero que egoista soy T.T bien, creo que dejare mi bipolaridad de lado (naah eso es imposible T-T ^^) y deciros que reescribi tantas veces este capitulo que ya no las se ni contar xDD espero que les guste el segundo capitulo, y gracias a los reviews y los mensajes! Siento no poder responder, pero con el poco tiempo (tipico, no tengo tiempo para escribir pero si para leer e.e Callate subconsiente! . ) Biien, como iba diciendo mi internet va mas pa'qui que pa'lla, y pos como que tengo que reiniciar su configuracion cada dos segundos, y me fastidia un montoon! . el seguno capitulo espero que les guste mucho, tengo algunas ideas para el tercero... :3 no creo que hos haga esperar tanto para el tercero, no me mateis por tardar tanto en este! Os lo compensare! Lo juro! -tiene los dedos cruzados pero shhh no sea que sus lectores lo sepan e.e-**

Anteriormente..

Natsu: Bueno, entonces...Seamos amigos!

Capitulo 2

Natsu esbozó una gran sonrisa, y tambien tenia algo de sonrojo visible. Luego, Lucy se desmayó. Literalmente.

Erza: ¿¡Que le habeis hecho a Lucy!?

Erza lanzó una mirada de furia hacia Natsu, quien por reflejo tenia a la rubia en sus brazos.

Natsu: No le he hecho nada! Lo juro! Solo le dije que seamos amigos!

Erza: Eso fue eh? Natsu, llevala a la enfermeria. YA!

Natsu: Aye!

Jellal: Erza, que fue eso?

Si, despues de todo, Jellal puede hablar con Erza como una persona normal. Aunque no hay muchos que hablen normal con "Titania"...

Erza: Nadie le habia dicho eso a Lucy desde hace 13 años.

Gajeel: Sigo sin entender...

Erza: Fue demasiado para Lucy que Natsu le dijera si podian ser amigos y que despues le sonriera.

Gray: Bueno, no es que me importe. Adiós.

Gray POV

Pero que me pasa, porque quiero proteger a esa rubia... Siento como si fuera mi hermana pequeña, no lo entiendo.

Erza POV

Espero que Lucy este bien... Si bien para ella fue mucho, y la entiendo, pero.. ¿¡Como que Natsu sonrojado!? Espero que no se haya fijado en mi pequeña hermanita... Y no lo digo por mi. Solo espero que él no vuelva a por ella. Ni descubra donde esta... Y aunque le di esas clases a Lucy... Espero que sea capaz de superar lo que le aterra... Kami-sama, por favor, si estas aqui, no dejes que Lucy sufra más de lo que esta destinada a sufrir.

Jellal POV

Erza... Esta sera mi cuñada eh? Al menos eso espero...

Gajeel POV

Definitivamente aqui estan todos locos...

En la enfermeria

Normal POV

Natsu: Aun no se porque se desmayó Lucy...

Lucy se comenzó a despertar, y al ver a Natsu a su lado se sonrojó a más no poder. Luego empezó a explorar la habitación con sus ojos, sin dejarse ni un detalle de lo que parecia la enfermeria.

Lucy: N-N...N-Nat-

Natsu: Yo Luce! Despertaste! Que te paso?

Lucy: Y-Yo.. e-esque...

Natsu: Bueno, ahora estas bien y es lo que importa.

Lucy: G-Gracias.

Natsu: Por algo estan los amigos, no?

Lucy: A-Amigos?

Natsu: Claro! Eso somos verdad?

Lucy: P-Pero...

Natsu: Si! Esta tarde paso por tu casa a ver como estas si?

Lucy: P-Pero...

Natsu: Lucee!

Lucy: No t-te involucrres c-conmigo..

Natsu: Porque dices eso?

Lucy: A-Acabaras... lastimado.

Natsu: Luce, no lo hare, no me apartare de alguien porque si.

POV Lucy

Queria llorar. ¿Porque me sentia bien con él a mi lado? ¡No se puede involucrar conmigo! Ya le causé problemas a Erza-nee y a ella... ¡No puedo sinplemente decirle que podemos ser amigos!¡No le puedo decir la verdad!¡No quiero que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa!

POV Normal

Lucy empezó a llorar y a decir que no podian ser amigos o algo por el estilo.

Natsu: ¿¡Pero porque no podemos ser amigos!? ¿¡Porque te cierras con todos exepto con Erza!?

Lucy: E-Esque... ¡SI OS INVOLUCRAIS CONMIGO ACABAREIS MAL! ¡ACABAREIS SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA! ¡ERZA-NEE Y ELLA YA SUFRIERON POR MI! ¡NO QUIERO QUE OTRO LO HAGA! ¡SER MI AMIGO SINGNFICA SACRIFICIO Y SUFRIMIENTO POR MI! ¡Y NO QUIERO ESO! ¡SER MI AMIGO...SER MI AMIGO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Lucy lo soltó todo. De su boca salieron las palabras que nunca se habia atrevido a pronunciar. Que por ella, Erza y ella sufrieron y que si hacia amigos sufririan. Que ella no podia hacer amigos...

Natsu: ...

Lucy: Ahora te alejaras, verdad? - preguntó dolida-

Natsu: ¡NO! Yo por ser tu amigo lo haré, Luce! Sufriré si es necesario! Pero quiero...quiero ser tu amigo, Luce!

Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu, mientras Natsu la sostenia con las dos manos, una en la cintura y la otra en su cabeza, en señal de apoyo.

Lo que esos dos no sabian, es que habia una persona escuhandolos...

¿?: Lucy, si es verdad que me hiciste sufrir pero... No por eso tienes que alejarte. Natsu, gracias..

Y se fue llorando de emocion.

Natsu: Entonces, esta tarde vengo a tu casa, vale?

Lucy: P-Pero no sabes donde vivo...

Natsu: Entonces nos vamos despues de la escuela, si?

Lucy: G-Gracias, Natsu

Natsu: Oh! Tenemos que ir a hacer tu promesa.

Lucy: Mi promesa?

Natsu: La marca de Fairy Tail. Es la promesa que haces al unirte, en tu primer dia te la hacen. Por cierto, ¿Donde te la pondras? ¿Y de que color?

Lucy: ... M-Mano derecha... R-Rosa...

Natsu: Yosh! Voy a avisar, te la haremos despues de la escuela. Vamos!

Lucy: M-Me voy a q-quedar un rato m-mas, s-si?

Natsu: Oh! Luce, no tienes que tartamudear asi. Puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amigo.

Lucy: Claro...

Natsu: Entonces te dejo tranquila. Nos vemos!

Lucy: S-Si...

POV Lucy

Wow, nadie se habia comportado asi conmigo exepto Erza-nee y ella... Natsu, tal vez si deba confiar en ti. Aunque es muy temprano como para decirte nada acerca de mi y de mi pasado, se que puedo confiar en ti en el presente. Creo... que de verdad seré contigo Natsu, seré tu amiga, pero porfavor... Kami-sama, no dejes que nadie más sufra por mi, deja que todo el sufrimiento que debo contener lo sufra yo, y permiteme protegerlos a todos de él...

POV Normal

* 3 horas mas tarde *

El timbre de la última hora sonó, y Natsu fue a buscar a Lucy a la enfermería, mientras Erza iba llamando a Mirajane, la encargada de poner las marcas.

Con Natsu y Lucy

Natsu: Luce! Vamos! Ya te tienen que poner la marca y ya quiero ver tu casa!

Lucy: Ah! H-Hola Natsu. Entonces nos vamos?

POV Natsu

Wow como se lo hacia Luce para ser tan tierna... WTF que la acabo de conocer, joder! No! Ademas, si nunca me he sentido asi con una chica! Dios que me pasa!? Bueno, por ahora... creo que ignorare esto, creo que ella oculta algo, vamos! Uno no le dice a otro que se aleje y que le hara daño, que sufriria por su culpa. Eso hacia que quisiese ser mas su amigo... A parte.. quiero saber porque dijo que Erza sufrió por su culpa.. no lo entiendo, seguro que sufrió más ella que nadie, pero...

POV Normal

Natsu se encontraba tirando -literalmente- de Lucy por la mano, estaban apresurados, querian llegar a la entrada del instituto, debajo del gran arbol de cerezo y que a Lucy le pusieran su marca.

Natsu: Yosh! Llegamos chicos!

Erza: Ya era hora! Lucy como estas?

Erza seguia siendo tan protectora con Lucy.. la cosa era que los otros no se acostumbraban a ver a Erza asi.. menos con alguien diciendole Erza-nee, pero pronto pasaria...

Mira: Bien, donde quieres la marca, Lucy?

Mirajane Strauss, una de las mas bellas de Fairy Tail. Nadie se le habia atrevido a llevarle la contraria despues de todo, detras de esa sonrisa dulce e inocente se encontraba un demonio al que nadie se queria enfrentar.

Lucy: ...M-Ma...

Natsu: Dice que la quiere en la mano derecha y rosa!

Lucy: G-Gracias N-Natsu..

Natsu: Que te dije sobre tartamdear?

Lucy: Si, perdon.

Y Lucy esbozó una sonrisa que, al parecer de Natsu, era la más hermosa que habia visto en su vida.

Erza: -susurrando- ... Que buena pareja. Natsu definitivamente ciudamela bien...

Gray: Erza, que susurras?

Erza: Nada, Gray.

Mira: Bien! Listo, ya tienes tu marca!

Lucy: Erza-nee...

Erza: Que pasa, Lucy?

Lucy: Natsu quiere venir a mi casa.

Erza: Natsu? Oh... - una aura oscura salió de Erza, quien sabe porque (ya, ya, todos aqui lo sabemos e.e)- Natsu? -lo llamó la peliroja con una sonrisa muy aterrorizante en su rostro-

Natsu: S-Si, Erza?

Lucy: Pero que..?

Erza: Como te atreves maltido pervertido!

Natsu: Pervertido? Yo?

Lucy: Ay, dios. Erza-nee, calmate. -dijo, no mas bien, ordeno la rubia-

Erza: Hai hai! Pero si este idiota te hace algo...

Gray: Y porque no vamos todos a tu casa?

Erza: Eso, asi me asegurare...

Lucy: Erza-nee... T-Todos? E-Es m-muy p-peq-pequeño...

Gray: Entonces solo vamos los cinco.

Erza: Cinco?

Gray: Natsu, Lucy, tu, Levy y yo.

Lucy: P-Perdon por p-preguntar p-pero quien es L-Levy?

Erza: Lucy, Levy es esa Levy

Lucy: ¿¡ESA LEVY!?

Erza: Aja.. Por cierto donde se ha metido?

Gray: Recuerda que es de primero y nosotros de segundo, puede que todavia esten haciendo una visita guiada o algo asi.

Erza: A mitad del curso!?

Gray: O-Okey puede que no.

Lucy: L-Levy-chan...

Todos -menos Erza, claro- : LEVY-CHAN!?

Levy: LU-CHAN!?

Todos -menos Erza, por si no quedo claro-: LU-CHAN!?

POV Erza

* Flashback *

Hace treze años

Lucy: Erza-nee! Vamos a aquella libreria! Vamos, vamos! -me rogó Lucy-

Erza: Esta bien, iremos.

Y asi fuimos hacia aquella libreria, donde nos encontramos con otra niña, quien enseguida nos avenimos. No supe nunca como, pero fue todo muy rápido. Despues, solo escuché lo que aquella niña le dijo a Lucy, y me hizo ser demasiado feliz.

¿?: Lu-chan, seamos amigas!

Lucy: Levy-chan... Claro que si!

Bien, Levy... Espero que cuides tanto a Lucy como yo, y que llegues a ser muy buena amiga nuestra...

* Fin Flashback *

Fin POV Erza

POV Normal

Y asi las dos amigas se volvieron a abrazar. Bien, ¡¿que mierdas estaba sucediendo aqui!?

Levy: Erza! No me dijiste que Lu-chan venia!

Erza: Perdon. Estube muy ocupada con todo y no tuve tiempo, por otra parte hacia mucho que no te veia por aqui.

Levy: Ya sabes, cosas de mis papis. Waaa! Como, ¿¡COMO Lu-chan!?

Lucy: Pues lo de siempre te tengo que contar algunas cosas, ahora todos vienen a mi casa, vienes?

Levy: No me lo pierdo por nada!

Natsu: Luce, es que acaso conoces a Levy?

Lucy: Junto con Erza-nee, Levy-chan y yo éramos inseparables.

Natsu: ¿¡DE VERDAD!? Eso explica el porque que Erza nunca golpeara a Levy...

Erza: Oh, Natsu, veo que quieres pelea...

Levy: Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray... Vamos a casa de Lucy! -dijo interrumpiendo a Titania, asi librando al pobre Natsu de algo insufrible-

Gajeel: Oye, enana, yo también voy! Coneja, me permites?

Lucy: C-Claro... - y una gotita corrió por la nuca de la pobre chica-

Jellal: Bien, vamonos.

Lucy: J-Jellal, s-seguro? B-Bien p-pero nadie m-mas p-porque y-ya no cabemos.

Juvia: Ni yo?

Lucy: B-Bueno p-pero n-nadie mas...

Natsu: Tranquila Luce!

Jellal: Vamonos!

Todos: AYE!

Salieron todos disparados, dejando a una Mirajane con más de una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

En casa de Lucy

Lucy: P-Pasad... Oye Levy-chan, ven un momentito... Erza-nee tu también.

Erza: Claro, vamos Levy

Levy: Claro!

Natsu: Y yo?

Lucy: No Natsu, ah y Juvia ven también.. C-Chicos n-no destrozeis n-nada...

Erza: Como vea algo fuera de lugar... Jellal te quedas al mando!

Gajeel: Gehe

Gray: Tsk venid rápido o nos aburriremos.

Natsu: Okey Luce...

Con las chicas

Lucy: J-Juvia a ti n-no t-te c-conozco p-pero e-espero que p-podamos...

Erza: -susurrando- Levy crees que...

Levy: -también susurrando- Creo que Natsu es una buena influencia... También vi lo de la enfermeria.

Erza: -siguiendo susurrando- Bien, vamos a ver..

Juvia: Podamos?

Lucy: P-Podamos... Podamos s-ser amigas...

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Juvia le entendió perfectamente

Juvia: Juvia acepta, Lucy

Lucy: B-Bien... entonces ahora...

Erza: Levy esto no puede estar pasando... el modo de amiga de Lucy se "encendió"...

Levy: Oh Oh...Tendremos problemas...

Juvia: Modo?

Erza: Lo explicaremos con los chicos.

Juvia: Okey...

Lucy: Ehem.. Levy-chaan... Ya me di cuenta eh? Los sonrojos con Gajeel..

Levy se puso roja.

Levy: Lo sabia...

Lucy: Erza-nee... Vamos! Atrevete con Jellal!

Erza: P-Pero... -Erza ya estaba mas roja que un tomate, mira que lo sabia, pensó-

Lucy: Y Juvia... Como acosas a Gray es taan lindo!

Juvia: Gray es solo de Juvia!

Lucy: Y apoyo la relación...

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de los ojos de Lucy, por lo que Erza y Levy entendieron por un "vamos a divertirnos este curso..."

Levy: Erza... Nos suicidamos?

Erza: No digas esas cosas, Levy. Lucy nos matara antes de hacerlo si nos ve intentandolo.

Lucy: Bien, volvamos c-con los c-chicos...

Levy: Y ahi esta de nuevo nuestra Lucy...

Con los chicos

Gray: Porfin llegaron!

Natsu: Las estubimos esperando! ¿Que tanto hacian? ¿Y donde esta Lucy?

Erza: Esta en la cocina buscando algo de comer, enseguida vuelve.

Jellal: Erza..

Gajeel: Oye enana, que hacian?

Levy: Nada, Gajeel, pero ahora os tenemos que explicar Erza y yo unas cosas sobre Lucy..

Erza: Bien, ahora que Lucy no esta... Lucy tiene tres modos.

Natsu: Modos? Que..?

Levy: Es decir, tres maneras de ser.

Gray: Nunca habia oido algo como eso.

Erza: Activa un o otro modo según con la gente que este. La Lucy timida es con la gente que no conoce o solo son conocidos. La Lucy tan amigable y sincera que veis cuando esta a solas con Levy o conmigo es la que activa cuando es gente que tiene por amigos intimos. Y luego esta la Lucy de las peleas... Visteis que cambio de humor tubo cuando Lissana le retó?

Todos asintieron -menos Levy-.

Erza: Prosigo... Cuando esta en una pelea desarrolla una Lucy que da miedo incluso para mi, es fría, se vuelve arrogante pero sobretodo seria, es como un mecanismo que ella creo en las peleas. Pero solo las que toma en serio se vuelve fría y sin corazón hacia su oponente...

Levy: Una vez.. Todavia no habia venido a estudiar a Fairy Tail y estaba todavía con Lucy, nos intentaron agredir... Y me hirieron muy fuerte. Me golpearon contra la pared, y Lucy activó su "modo pelea" y... no dejó a nadie con vida exceptó a mi.

Gray: A n-nadie...

Jellal: Con vida?

Levy: Así es. Pero solo llega a matar cuando cree que sus seres queridos estan en peligro, aunque no sea de muerte. Si hieren a uno es suficiente.

Gajeel: Entonces se parece a Natsu si hieren a alguien importante para ella no?

Erza: La diferencia es que causa el triple de daño que yo solo con una mano. Sin contar que...

Lucy: Ya estoy aqui!

Todos miraron con miedo a Lucy excepto Levy, Erza y Natsu.

Erza: Me puedes ir a buscar agua Lucy, porfavor?

Lucy: Claro..

Cuando Lucy se fue...

Erza: Ella no es peligrosa, entendieron?

Gray: Pero..

Levy: Nunca pelearia con uno de sus amigos, Gray... Le iria bien un hermano

Gray: Y porque me lo dices a mi?

Erza: Porque por segunda vez en tu vida te preocupaste por una mujer.

Gray: Segunda?

Levy: Aqui no ocultas nada Gray... Pero bueno, si te quiere o no como hermano sera decision de Lucy

Gray: O-Oye..

Lucy: Bien, aqui tienes Erza-nee -dijo sonriente-

Levy: Que tal si jugamos a verdad o acción?

Gajeel: Buena idea enana! Asi la coneja podrà saber mas de nosotros!

Natsu: Bien! Estoy dentro!

Juvia: Juvia tambien lo esta!

Gray: Que remedio...

Erza: Bien! Jellal, entras?

Jellal: C-Claro que si...

Levy: Entonces vamos, Lu-chan!

Lucy: P-Pero...

Natsu: Vamos Luce, sera divertido!

Lucy: Solo porque tu lo dices...

Y esa frase, no paso desapercivida por nadie...

**Espero que hos haya gustado, siento TODAS LAS MILLONES de faltas de ortografia, pero bastante tengo con examenes de lengua T-T cosa que mañana tengo uno... deseenme suerte! Espero que les haya gustao mucho, y que disfruteis con este fic ^^ eso si, un adelanto... creo. **

**Natsu:" ¿Verdad o reto, Luce?"**

**Lucy: Verdad **

**Natsu: ¿Porque dijiste todas esas cosas en la enfermeria?**

**Erza: Espero que esos dos no la lien solos en la casa de Lucy...**

**espero que les haya gustado, y que no se os venga a la cabeza cosas pervertidas e.e que yo tengo mente inocente /ya, ya/ pero bueno, despues de la intervencion de mi consciencia, NO habra lemmon por si se lo preguntaban, ademas no describire si pasa algo, (vamos que por ejemplo: Y tuvieron toda la noche para ellos... o cosas asi, pero no especifico nada xDD bien, despues de dejar de lado mis pensamientos pervertidos, espero que disfruteis del fic, a partir de todos los capitulos! XD ni se pq me rio T-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, lo resubí porque por lo visto se colgo (subio) mal, y no dejaba leer. BIEEEN! Primero de nada gracias por leer el fic! No creo que nadie me lo leeria... Y este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Judit, tan fan del nalu (cofcofNatsucofcof) como yoo! Y si no fuera porq nos la pasamos en el patio chillando como posesas (al menos yo, ya sabies lo loca que stoy ^^) Hoy en lengua (cofcoffilosofiacofcof) hablamos dde la locura ^^ y el profe va y dice "la locura es algo irremediable" sera... aunque tampoco se para que me enfadoo XD T-T esto es grave... buenoooo, les dejo con el fiic que tengo un santo examen de ingles mañanaa T-T (cofcofmalditaprofecofcof) santos cof cof *-* me he enamorado de ellos(? Naah es imposible mi corazon solo le pertence a TODOS LOS MILLONES de amores platonicos que tengo xDD 3 Natsu , como no es mi MAYOR amor platonico 3333 buenooooo les dejo con el fic de esta autora tan bipolaaar jeje ^^**

En casa de Lucy

POV Erza

Mierda, mierda, Lucy porque estuviste de acuerdo con esto? ¿Y si te preguntan algo sobre ti? Oh dios... Solo espero que nadie la trate mal...

POV Levy

A ver como te las arreglas con su curiosidad Lucy... Estoy mas que preocupada...

POV Normal

Levy: Empecemos!

Erza: ¿Quien empieza?

Juvia: Yo! Lucy, ¿reto o verdad?

Lucy: mm... Verdad

Juvia: ¿Quiere como novio a Gray-sama?

Juvia tenia una extraña mirada, porque Lucy estaba segura, si las miradas mataran ella ya estaria en el infierno...

Lucy: No. Lo acabo de conocer

Juvia: No me fio, rival del amor.

Lucy: Bien, me toca... Levy-chaan... ¿Reto o verdad?

Levy: Lu-chan... R-Reto

Lucy: Levy-chan... Has de ir con Jellal.. Y causarle celos a Erza...

Levy: NOO!

Lucy: O una pieza de ropa menos.. tu elijes...

Levy se quito los calzetines...

Lucy: -3- aburridaa!

Levy: Bueno me toca... Gray que elijes?

Gray: Mm.. Reto

Levy: Te reto a que a la proxima digas verdad!

Gray: Eso no vale!

Levy: Se sientee jeje!

Gray: Tsk... Natsu verdad o reto?

Natsu: Reto!

Gray: Dale un beso a quien consideres mas peligrosa aqui.

Natsu se ruborizó.

Natsu: O-Okey...

Natsu se iba acercando a Lucy, contra todo pronostico, ya que todos pensaban que iba a ser Erza – includa Lucy y menos Levy y Erza-

Natsu fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lucy, y sin querer terminaron los dos ruborizandose.

Natsu: B-Bien.. J-Jellal

Jellal: Reto

Natsu: d-dile a Erza.. Lo que sientes.

Jellal: -rojo como un tomate- Bien. Erza... TE AMO SE MI NOVIA TE AME DESDE NIÑOS PERO TEMI DECIRTELO PORQUE NO PUEDO SALIR CONTIGO SIENDO YO QUIEN TE ABANDONO!

Erza: Jellal... TE AMOO! SI QUIERO! QUIERO SER TU NOVIA JELLAL!

Y asi Erza y Jellal se dieron un beso que duro, y duro, y siguió durando...

Natsu: Oye, ya esta bien, reservense...

Gajeel: Tatuado, vamos, te toca.

Jellal: Ya, ya... Erza.. esperame ahora vuelvo.

Erza: Claro...

Jellal: Lucy.

Lucy: Reto-

Jellal: Te reto a que le digas a quien quieras -nii durante una semana

Lucy: O-Okey.. Vaya reto mas raro..

Jellal: Hmpf... Si tu lo dices.

POV Jellal

Ya escuché que a Lucy le iria bien tener a alguien como hermano, de esos sobreprotecores, y supe que esas dos eligieron a Gray, espero que no elija a Gajeel... Y a mi no creo la verdad.

POV Normal

Lucy: Aunque fuera un reto raro... ¡Si! Entonces...Gray-nii! Jeje. Gray-nii, Gray-nii...

POV Gray

¿¡Porque!? Porque me sentia asi de bien cuando me llamaba asi... ¡No lo entiendo!

POV Normal

Gray: Lucy para de repetir mi nombre, porfavor...

Lucy: Claro Gray-nii!

Gajeel: Ahora iceberg y la coneja son hermanos...

Natsu: Oye oye...

Juvia: Bien! Asi Lucy esta en la friendzone de Gray-sama!

Lucy: Ah... Bueno, a ver... Erza-nee!

Erza: Reto! Vamos, Lucy, ahora ya no tienes con que atacarme...

Lucy: Hazte la entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto, yo me ocupo del entrenador que hay ahora... si es que lo hay.

Erza: Bien, mañana lo hago... Mm... Natsu!

Natsu: ... Verdad

Erza: ¿Dejarias a Lucy si vinieran a por ella, y se la intentaran llevar, dejando asi este instituto, la separaran de todo y todos?

Natsu: ¿¡Pero que clase de pregunta es esa!? Claro que no!

Lucy: N-Natsu...

Un ligero -no tan ligero- rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la chica, quién habia entendido perfectamente la pregunta, aunque para muchos fuera un tanto confusa.

Erza: Bien... Dejamos ya de jugar, es muy tarde. Me voy. Chicos, nos vamos!

Todos – menos Natsu y Lucy- : AYE!

Natsu: Yo ahora vengo, tengo que ir al baño... pasa algo?

Erza: Como intentes algo te castro.

Natsu: H-Hai!

Cuando todos se fueron...

Natsu: Oye, Lucy ahora que estamos solos.. me gustaria decirte un ultimo reto o verdad.

Lucy: ¿¡Pero no tenias que ir al lavabo!?

Natsu: Era una excusa.. ¿Puedo decirte un ultimo reto o verdad?

Lucy: Supongo que si...

Natsu: ¿Reto o verdad, Luce?

Lucy: Verdad.

Natsu: ¿Por que dijiste todas esas cosas en la enfermeria?

Lucy: Natsu yo... No puedo responder a eso.

Natsu: ¿¡Porque no!? Luce, somos amigos!

Lucy: Lo se pero... Es el primer dia que te conozco. Se que eres de confianza y deberia decirtelo si quieres ser verdaderamente mi amigo, pero creo que no puedo ni siquiera pensar en ello...

Natsu: O-Okey.. ¿es muy importante no?

Lucy: Demasiado... Despues de todo, es toda mi vida. Si te lo digo, supongo que... Me dejarás al saber quien soy.

Natsu: No lo haré Luce! ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirtelo?

Lucy: - conteniendo lágrimas de emocion- Bien...Yo no soy quien parezco. Sí tengo apellido. Pero me niego a él. Nunca lo aceptaré. Nunca aceptaré el apellido que me llevó a la más grande tristeza... Mi apellido es Heartfillia.

Natsu: ¿¡HEARTFILLIA!?

Lucy: Así es. Yo soy la futura heredera de la más grande de las corporaciones inmensamente rica pero...

Natsu: Pero..?

Lucy: Yo no queria ni quiero todo eso. Yo solo queria una familia con quien jugar, divertirme, y no era así. Mi padre me trataba muy fríamente. - por las mejillas de la chica empezaron a correr lágrimas- Pero yo lo aceptaba. Pero.. Una tarde, estaba con mi mamá en la habitación de mis padres, jugando, riendo con ella. En ese entonces era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero despues, se oyeron pasos.. Rígidos, fríos. Mamá me escondió en el armario. Había unas pocas rejillas, y por ahí vi lo que fue mi autentica perdicion. No lamentaba ser rica, no lamentaba que mi familia fuese mi madre y los sirvientes, pero... Ese dia, el dia en que se supone que era uno de los días más felices de mi vida, mi aniversario número siete, mi padre entró por aquella puerta, y lo vi. Vi como papá... no, como ese al que consideraba un padre mató a mi madre, la mató hasta no dejar ni gota de sangre por derramar. Y las últimas palabras que dijo fueron "¿No podías tener otro niño más? ¿¡Había de ser una niña y ya no poder ponerte a parir!? Para eso ya te mato, mujer. Total, nunca fuiste nadie para mí. Solo eras otra de esas ricas. Admito que tu belleza era una adiccion pero no crees que fuiste demasiado lejos? Ser feliz con tu hija... Sin siquiera poder ponerte a parir otra vez, no! Te pedi un niño, no una niña! Estúpida, ese es tu precio" Ni te puedes imaginar el dolor de ver a tu madre ahí, partida por la mitad, por un estúpido padre, al que creíste bondadoso, al que creíste que fuera verdaderamente tu padre. Luego, mi padre se fue, y yo salí del armario, derrumbada, derrotada. Las lágrimas que derramé una y otra vez... No se pueden comparar con el dolor. Entonces comprendí que eran esos gritos por las noches, gritos de mi mamá siendo maltratada. Y la siguiente fui yo. Me maltrató, y me intentó matar un par de veces. No me dejaba ir al psiologo, apenas salir de casa. Acabé en el hospital muy enferma...Aunque después de unos días podía caminar con tranquilidad. Salí del hospital, y no regresé. Fui a un orfanato, donde viví feliz. Iba a una escuela, en dónde conocí a Levy-chan y a Erza-nee. Primero conocí a Erza-nee, iba en primero de primaria. Ella al saber todo sobre los maltratos de mi padre, de todo, se dispuso a enseñarme como luchar y todo eso. Estuvimos un verano entero practicando, la vencí pero éramos muy pequeñas. Lo hizo por si alguna vez mi padre regresaba a por mi. Cuando todavía estábamos en vacaciones, nos fuimos a una libreria. Allí nos encontramos a Levy-chan. Por aquel entonces ya le decía a Erza Erza-nee, y cuándo nos encontramos con Levy-chan, después de conversar un rato me dijo lo que tu en la enfermeria. Nos hicimos las tres grandes amigas. A mi me hacian bullying en la escuela, pero como estaba junto a mis dos amigas, no me importaba nada. Me hacian bullying por supuestamente ser huerfana. Todavia recuerdo las clases de educacion fisica, las "palizas" en los pasillos, las notas en los casilleros... Pero a mis amigas no les hacian nada. Mientras a ellas no les hicieran nada, a mi me importaba bien poco, ni tan solo se me ocurrió devolverles los golpes, aún sabiendo que yo sola podía con todos ellos. Pero luego, cuando pasamos a tercer año, mi padre me encontró. Me dijo que volvería a casa con él, y yo le dije que no. Intenté varias veces pelear contra él, pero siempre sacaba una que otra cosa. Si no era una pistola, una amenaza. Y me dejé llevar. Luego le dije que al menos me dejara ir a la escuela, y que allí tenía unas amigas. Mi padre se enfureció y mandó mandar a la prisión toda su familia. Aunque solo atraparan a sus abuelos, yo siempre me culparé por ellos. A Levy-chan y a Erza-nee, y a todas sus familiares los expulsaron de las tierras de mi padre. Y me quedé sin ellas. Me llevaron a la mansión después de eso...Pero yo no queria volver al infierno de esa vida. Puede parecer para unos su máximo deseo, una vida llena de lujos... pero para mí era el infierno. Me intenté volver a escapar. Mala decisión. Me atraparon, volví y mi padre continuó maltratándome. Yo seguía la pista de Erza-nee y Levy-chan por cartas, siempre nos mándabamos cartas. En el verano siguiente mi padre se fue a un supuesto viaje de negocios. Yo estaba feliz, pues los criados de la casa, quienes se habian vuelto mi único alivio a parte de los libros, me dijeron que invitaban a Erza-nee y a Levy-chan y a su familia a una casa de playa que estaba fuera de los dominios de los Heartfillia. Y cuando llegaron todos... sus familias me perdonaron. Ellos.. me aceptaron. Erza-nee, Levy-chan y sus familias, fueron lo que me hicieron recuperar la sonrisa, aunque la felicidad fuera escasa, cuando estaba con todos ellos... Me sentía feliz, y sabía que no podía sentirme asi. ¿Como... ¿¡Como puede alguien perdonar a la hija del señor que mató a unos miembros de su familia!? ¿¡Como...!? Todos y cada miembro de sus familias me perdonaron. No me dirijieron ni una sola palabra de odio. La última noche cuando estábamos por ir a cenar... les pregunté por qué no me odiaban. Y Erza-nee me dijo esto: " ¿Sabes, Lucy? No tienes porque culparte. Sabes que nadie sufrió lo que tu sufriste. La muerte de mis abuelos la lloraste con nosotros. La felicidad que sentiste al saber que podrías llamarnos familia, la sentimos todos. Nunca niegues nada de lo que sientas, aunque sea miedo, menos si es felicidad... Lo compartiremos contigo" Y me eché a llorar. Y es que como no llorar, si nadie de sus familias me echaba la culpa, nadie de sus familias me odiaba, nadie se sus familias se rehusó a mi, nadie se sus familias me dió la espalda...¡Nadie! ¿Y sabes? Al final terminé llamando al papá de Erza-nee papá, no le podía decir a su madre mamá, nadie la remplazaria en mi corazón... en cambio le llamaba tía y a los de Levy-chan tío y tía. Por eso lo del Erza-nee. Y no me reprendieron nada, no me dijeron nada al respecto... Nunca habia podido imaginar a alguien así, nunca. La única persona era mamá, la mía, la que murió por mi.. Un sacrificio que ni aún en mil años podria llegar a olvidar. Ellos fueron quienes me devolvieron mi sonrisa. Luego, se nos volvió tradición juntarnos ahí todos lo veranos, puesto que mi padre nunca estaba por casa esos tres meses. Cada mañana entrenaba con Erza-nee -el resto del año lo hacia sola- y Levy-chan se nos quedaba mirando asombrada. Por la tarde ibamos a los campos o a la playa, tal vez a la piscina. Y por las noches, Erza-nee se dormia rápido. Levy-chan y yo aprovechábamos y nos quedábamos hasta tarde a leer. Los veranos era lo que esperaba ansiosa todo el año. Incluso me olvidaba de mi padre, durante éstos. El resto del año era siempre monótono. Por la mañana, entrenar. Ir a ver la tumba de mi madre. Mi padre maltratandome. No tener escuela a la que ir. No poder conversar con nadie. Ir a la biblioteca. Estudiar para no aburrirte. No soy un prodigio, Natsu. Tan solo lo hacia para hacer algo, y así acabé todas las tardes estudiando. Luego, irme a la habitación. A, por una vez al dia relajarme y llorar, como cada día. En la noche, no bajar a cenar, puesto que aunque mi padre no estuviera ni en la hora de comer ni en el desayuno, siempre estaba en la hora de cenar. Cuando oía los pasos de una sirvienta detras la puerta, era la señal de que podía bajar a cenar. Luego, volvía a mi habitación y leía. Leía todo tipo de libros. Los que más adoraba eran los de fantasía. Esos libros... eran una especie de conexión con un mundo que no existía, pero que para mí era la via de escape de la realidad, esos libros me sacaban una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no estaba presente el resto del día, y que me guardaba para mí misma. Cuando tenía doce años, mi padre se fue de la casa. Entonces fui feliz. Aunque nunca llegué a asistir a una escuela, ya todo era más colorido. En las cartas, Erza-nee y Levy-chan me contaban sobre Fairy Tail. Aunque nunca me contaron sobre amigos, ya que yo no podia hacer y supongo que no querian hacer que me sintiese mal. Por las mañanas me dedicaba a entrenar y a practicar el piano y la voz, con una profesora. Por las tardes seguia yendo a la biblioteca a estudiar, y luego bajaba a cenar y con los sirvientes de la casa cenabamos juntos. Luego aprendí a montar a caballo, a dibujar... En fín, era bastante feliz. Los veranos sin duda siempre eran mi estacion y mi momento del año preferido. Reencontrarme con ellas y sus familias era lo mejor del año. Pero un dia.. él volvió. Fue hace dos años. Ya no me maltrataba, ya no me gritaba, solo me evadía sin ningún sentimiento. Pero yo tuve seguidas pesadillas. Los sirvientes -que aunque los llame así nunca tuve la sensación de que lo eran- me hicieron ir con una psicologa. La psicologa siempre estaba con un posado amable. Nunca me mostré abiertamente a ella, pero luego de año y medio ya nos comunicabamos bien -todo lo bien que se podía con esa bruja- y me dijo que ya estaba curada. En verdad me ayudó. Entonces hace unos días vi su mirada, como me miraba, era la misma mirada de hace tantos años atrás, y en la noche me escapé y me comuniqué con Erza-nee, puesto que a Levy-chan todavia no le habia preguntado su numero de mobil -ya sé, ya sé, ya debería tenerlo, pero es que no se me ocurrió, puesto que yo no tenía uno hasta hace una semana y aún no me llegaba la carta de Levy-chan-. Cuando me comunique con Erza-nee y sus padres, me dijeron que podia irme a vivir con ellos.. Porqué Magnolia no está bajo los contratos de los Heartfillia... Lo que nadie queria, era que yo me quedara ahí con mi "familia". Todo fue muy rápido, un poco confuso, tal vez. Tan solo fue escapar de casa, quitarme el apellido, y no poder aceptar su invitación, aún así me compraron un apartamento... Ellas dos, - Erza-nee y Levy-chan- a quien conoci durante una de las etapas más felices de mi vida -aunque me hicieran bullying- fueron capaces de devolverme la sonrisa, Natsu. Como... ¿Como no agradecerles? ¿Como no ser capaz incluso de sacrificarte... por ver su sonrisa? ¿Como no estar en deuda con aquellos seres que una vez fueron la luz en tu oscuridad? Y todavía me pregunto, como fueron capaces de admitirme como amiga, como fueron capaces de aceptarme... Cuando me dijiste eso en la enfermeria... Yo... No pude evitar recordar lo que les sucedió, sus padres por poco fueron asesinados, y yo.. yo era la causante. Cuando me dijiste si queria ser tu amiga, yo...llegué a pensar, que a alguien le pudiese ocurrir lo mismo, que a alguien por ser mi amigo lo persiguiesen y intentasen asesinar a su familia y a ellos mismos, que eso pasaria de nuevo si era mi amigo. Llegué a pensar que por ser mis amigos, ellos llegarian a sufrir, Natsu yo... No puedo, o almenos no podia hacer amigos porque sabia, que ellos sufririan. Todavia no se cómo agradecer... Como agradecer a dios por darme unas amigas como Levy-chan y Erza-nee. ¿Sabes? Ayer en la tarde... Cuando aún no habia ni puesto las cosas en completo orden, sin darme cuenta fui a la casa de Erza-nee. Cuando estábamos por ir a cenar... Me dijo esto: " No temas, Lucy. Sabes que nadie sufrió lo que tu sufriste. La muerte de mis abuelos la lloraste con nosotros. La felicidad que sentiste al saber que podrías llamarnos familia, la sentimos todos. Nunca niegues nada de lo que sientas, aunque sea miedo, menos si es felicidad... Lo compartiremos contigo. Se... se que te será dificil hacer amigos y aceptarlos. Pero, te pido que te des la oportunidad de confiar en alguien que no seamos yo y Levy-chan. A parte, te pido que te permitas derrumbar tu máscara de falsa felicidad cuando estes triste. Quiero que te permitas darte a conocer. Quiero que te des por vencida en retener tu tristeza. Verás como conseguirás una nueva familia, Lucy. Sé que serás capaz de abrirte a alguien. Y no olvides, que al sellar la promesa bajo el árbol, serás una más de nosotros. No serás Lucy Heartfillia. Serás Lucy, Lucy de Fairy Tail." Esas fueron – no exactamente- las palabras que me dijo aquel verano, el primero en ser desterrados. Y me puse a llorar. Pensé en mi madre, en todos. Y en lo que tubieron que sufrir todos por mi culpa. No hace ni una semana que escapé de casa. Y no creo que me tarden en encontrar, puesto que según uno de mis sirvientes -amigos- me dijo que mi padre planeaba casarme con alguien para ser más y más rico. Natsu, entiende el porqué te explico esto. Entiende que te lo explico para cumplir con mi promesa y la de Erza-nee, y permitirme a mi misma intentar hacer amigos. Cuando me lo dijo Erza-nee no lo comprendí. No, más bien no quise comprender. Y, si hay una cosa que seguiré sin comprender, es como sus familias me aceptaron. Incluso después de haber matado a personas, incluso de ser la responsable de que mi padre matara a sus abuelos, incluso después de todo eso, me dieron un lugar llamado "hogar". Y me dijeron papá y mi tía que serian todos capaces de aceptarme. Ayer no lo comprendí. Hoy sigo sin comprender, como sería alguien capaz de aceptarme tal y como soy, pero si ellos fueron capaces de hacerlo... entonces creeré en las palabras de Erza-nee, y me atreviré a preguntar.. Natsu Dragneel... Aceptas ser... ¿mi amigo de por vida?

POV Natsu

No me lo creía. ¿En verdad alguien era capaz de quitarle su hermosa sonrisa? ¿Era alguien convertir tanto la vida de una persona en un inferno? Se ve que si... Has sufrido más que nadie, ¿no? Pero sabes.. no sentiré lástima por ti, porque eso sería un insulto hacia tu persona, Lucy... Eres demasiado misteriosa aún para mi. Y sabes... ya me tienes a tu lado, no lo dudes.

POV Normal

Natsu: Sabes, Erza tiene razón. Ahora eres Lucy, de Fairy Tail. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... Si. Soy tu amigo de por vida, y eso nos transforma en mejores amigos por siempre, así que... Lucy, bienvenida también a mi familia. Pero todavia, y con todo el respeto, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Puedo?

Lucy: Claro.

Natsu: Quiero preguntarte... si es verdad que tienes modos.

Lucy: Si. El modo "timido con los que no conozco". Es en el que tartamudeo sin querer, me sonrojó con facilidad y tengo mucho pero que mucho miedo si estoy sola, supongo que este modo nació con lo del bullying. El que personas a las que no conoces mucho abusen de ti cuando eres pequeña supongo que trauma un poco... Además tu me viste, no puedo manejarlo, es algo ya dentro de mi. El otro modo seria el "estoy con amigos/familia asi que no hay nada que temer". Es el que tengo cunado estoy con Levy-chan, Erza-nee, sus familias y ahora tu, que ya te sabes mi biografia entera (n/a: XDDD) Este es el que surgió de estar con ellos, supongo. Y el último es el de "pelea, no me importa quien seas si has herido a mis amigos/familia". Este "modo" solo "sale" cuando dañan a mis seres queridos. Pero... Yo sé que cuando me dañan a mí no puedo pelear. Porque lo que más me importa es la felicidad de ellos, no la mía. Y con todo gusto mataré a quien ose dañar a un ser querido mio. Me di cuenta de este modo hace ya unos veranos. Mi padre todavía no estaba de vuelta, y cuando tenia 14 años, estábamos todos en una pasteleria, cuando yo y Levy-chan vimos una libreria. Erza-nee se quedó en la pasteleria puesto que la libreria no andaba muy lejos. Estábamos a punto de llegar, y unos nos intentaron violar. Primero cogieron a Levy-chan, y como se negó e intentó pegarles, la mandaron derecho a la pared. La espalda de Levy-chan estaba sangrando. Sentí una ira que nunca habia experimentado, y cuando se "apagó" los chicos que intentaban abusarnos ya estaban muertos. He aprendido a controlar de sobremanera este modo, pero si veo una gota de sangre, tan solo verlos llorar, me descontrolo y no puedo ni siquiera parar. Si no solo son lágrimas, supongo que no pasa nada y solo los dejo inconscientes, pero hay algunas veces en que veo sangre y es la sangre de ellos quién se derrama... Y solo por si acaso siempre llevo mi cuchilla pequeña, tan sea como para pelar fruta como para defenderme. A parte, este modo solo se "activa" cuando algun tipo de peligro. Durante este modo me vuelvo fría hacia los "enemigos" y ya no pueden sino decir sus ultimas palabras... Se que llevo el peso de muertes en mis hombros. Pero te juro, que nunca haria daño a nadie.

Natsu: Wow.. pues a mi me gustan todos tus modos, la verdad. Todos son muy geniales!

Lucy: Natsu..Tengo que pedirte un favor...

(Nota de la autora: Ay que me emociono escribiendo xD dios esto me emociona C': adoro el Naluu!Y dios ahora seran amigitooos ^^)

Natsu: ¿Si?

Lucy: ¿Podrias quedarte a dormir? Solo esta noche, si te vas.. me sentiré insegura. Lo siento.

Natsu: Bueno, supongo que podria. Pero, porqué lo preguntas?

Lucy: E-Esta tronando.. una tormenta se acerca y..

Natsu: ¿Le tienes miedo a los rayos?

Lucy: Si... Bueno, ¿podrias o no?

Natsu: Claro!

Lucy: Bien... Vamos a ver.. Si te quedas, quiero que sepas otra cosa sobre mi, pero es muy vergonzosa...

Natsu: O-Okey, dime.

Lucy: Primero: Solo hay una cama. Segundo: Tengo la mania de abrazar todo lo que esta a mi alcanze inconscientemente, ya que supuestamente así me siento mas seguro... Si eso te molesta, entonces no hay problema en que te marches...

Natsu: Ningún problema, no te preocupes, Luce!

Natsu le envió a Lucy una de sus características sonrisas (N.A. : UAAAAAA SANTO MASHIMA-SAMA POR INVENTAR FAIRY TAIL Y A NATSU! BENDITO SEA! Okey esta autora no hara mas interrupciones... xD)

Natsu: Bueno, son las doce... que tal si nos vamos a dormir?

Lucy: Claro! N-Natsu.. Ni una palabra de que te quedaste a dormir.. A nadie, y menos a Erza-nee si?

Natsu: Aye sir!

Lucy: Bueno, entonces, buenas noches, Natsu.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Lucy: Mmm... N...¿¡NATSU!?

Natsu: Mm?

Lucy: Ah..-recordando- es verdad, te dije que te quedaras...

Natsu: Bah, sea lo que sea, nos hemos de dar prisa!

Lucy: Es verdad! ¿Quieres bañarte?

Natsu: Entonces yo primero!

Lucy: Bien pero no tardes! Me voy a entrenar, vengo a las 7:30!

Natsu: ¿Pero que hora es?

Lucy: Las seis.

Natsu: ¿¡LAS SEIS!?

Lucy: Si, para entrenar me levanto cada dia a esta hora. Aunque debo admitir que estoy cansada, despues de todo nos fuimos a dormir un poco tarde anoche.

Natsu: Pues si... Me voy a duchar y me pongo otra vez a dormir, levantame cuando vuelvas.

Lucy: Okey! Adiós!

Natsu: Adiós!

En las 7:30

Lucy: Bien, llegué. Natsu! Me voy a bañar! Despierta!

Natsu: Bien, voy haciendo la mochila.. Y ya me voy, que tengo que pasar por casa!

Lucy: Bien!

En las 8:00

Erza: Lucy, vamos! Ya es tarde!

Lucy: Ya voy!

Erza: Lucy, Natsu te hizo algo?

Lucy: No te preocupes Erza-nee. Pero... le conté.

Erza: Estas segura de haberlo echo? Quiero decir es de confianza pero...Ah! Lo sabia, tenia algo que decirte. A mi me han puesto como entrenadora del equipo, pero han decidido de Levy y Juvia sean las animadoras, y las que preparen la comida y atiendan heridos, mientras tu... Seras la mánager

Lucy: Manager... Suena divertido!

Erza: Entonces vamos!

Lucy: Por cierto, Natsu y yo ahora somos mejores amigos!

Erza: Si tuviera agua en la boca la escupiria. En serio? ¿ Como paso?

Lucy: Le pregunté si queria ser mi amigo de por vida. Y me dijo que si.

Erza: ... Bueno, tendré que aceptar que ahora tendras un hermano más, un cuñado, un casi-cuñado y un mejor amigo nuevo. Sin contar la nueva cuñada, que será Juvia ahora que tienes un hermano, y es Gray.

Lucy: Supongo...

Un brazo rodea el cuello de Lucy, quien lo identifica en "brazo de Natsu".

Natsu: Yo, Luce!

Erza: Y esa confianza, Natsu?

Si, lo adivinasteis. Una aura osura salia de Erza. Y tanto que era oscura.

Lucy: Erza-nee, ya te dije que ahora somos mejores amigos es normal que haya confianza.

POV Lucy

Si tu supieses Erza-nee...

Erza: Bien...

Jaja, Erza-nee como te amo.

Gray: Oye! Erza, Natsu, Lucy!

POV Normal

Lucy: Gray-nii! Hola!

Gray: Aun no me acostumbro... Bueno, hola de todos modos.

POV Normal

En la entrada se encontraron con Levy, Jellal, Gajeel y Juvia. Ya que todos iban al mismo salon, se dirigieron rápidamente, para empezar las clases. Tras haber pasado la jornada, Lucy dijo que se iria a un lugar y que se podian ir sin ella. Entonces Natsu la siguió, y como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato", pero en este caso, lo que vió terminó de matarlo, de amor.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No me digais que la historia de Lucy no es enternecedoraa? Creo que hare que esten relacionados de alguna forma en el pasado jeje *sonrisa maliciosa* En verdad creo que esto se me hara un poquiito largo ^^ aunque no se cuantoos capitulos tendra ^^ por mas que lo intente la inspiracion llega a clase de mates e ingles siempre T-T me tengo que poner a escribir, y luego no se dan cuentaa *sonrisa retorcida* para luego recordarme el dia antes que mañana tengo examen... si esque como yo no hay nadie :3 espero que en verdad les guste muuucho! Se despide esta loca (por no decir reloca) autora bipolar enamorada de sus miles de amores platonicos y que sigue suspirando por el mismo chico durante 3 años, y eso que tengo 14 e.e T-T pero bueno no los aamargo con mis tonterias! Espero que en serio disfruten del fiic ^^ y un review anima muucho e.e xDD :* uun beesoo */* *derrame nasal por pensar en Natsu... hay, que le voy a hacer***


End file.
